School Daze
by lina kazamike
Summary: Boredom, relationships, sex, retarded teachers who claim they will but never retire, and all that jazz! Naruto and school and several crazy OC's could it get any weirder or any more random? Rated M for swearing and later sex.
1. Introduction

_**LK: Finally! A shared fic!**_

_**JT: Isn't it only with shared characters?**_

_**LK: Whatever.**_

_**JN: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**_

_**AB: Da fuck?**_

_**JN: We own nothing but our socks!**_

_**RM: and I own LK's panties!**_

_**LK: RICKEY!!**_

_**RM: VIKKI!!**_

_**JN: JEFFERY!!**_

_**JT: ...**_

_**AB: ALEX!!**_

_**JT: ...No.**_

_**AB: -puppy face-**_

_**JT: -rolls eyes- Fine. JESSICA!!!**_

_**LK: I own Kaiekae Hitoyoura.**_

_**RM: I own Raiashu Hidate.**_

_**JN: I own Tashigi Yurousuta.**_

_**JT: I own Runari Alure.**_

_**AB:I own Utaro Matsuhiro.**_

Kaiekae was walking to school on her first day of freshman year! She was happy and confident! She was wearing a sparkly sequined pink spaghetti strap tank top, a pleated lavender mini-skirt, and knee-high white high heeled boots. Her long silver hair was tied back into a french braid with green hairties down to her butt. Her bangs fell neatly over her forehead, just enough so they wouldn't cover her emerald green eyes..  
Just then, one of her best friends/wanna-be boyfriend/stalker came running up yelling her name.  
It was none other than Tashigi Yurousuta! His waist length dark blue hair was hanging free while his bangs covered the top half of his face completely as always so that all of his face you could see was his sparkling yellow eyes and the occasional lolipop stick or piece of pocky poking form his mouth. He was wearing his black T-shirt with with the word 'womanizer' stitched on the front in red, baggy camoflauge cargo pants, brown army boots, and a pink baseball cap that read 'yuri.' He grinned wide and stuck an orange lolipop into his mouth."Want one?" He held outa lime green one. "Mmm...Sour apple...My favorite! You are forever carrying around candy and sweets!" She took the lolipop and gladly started to eat it. "Ugh." "What?" "How can you stand biting it? God...That hurts my teeth somthing awful." "Be a man!"  
"Yo! Kaiekae! Wait up!" her boyfriend Raiashu Hirute came up panting. His shoulder-length black hair was in it's normal duck ass style and white bangs just barely covered one of his ruby red eyes. The right one to be precice. He had on a red shirt with a purple bottle of what was upposed to be poison on the front, tight black leather pants, and torn up gray high-tops. He ran up fast and hugged Kaiekae. Kaiekae kissed his cheek. "Hey Poopsaver!" Raiashu joked. Tashigi returned the favor by saying, "Why, hello, you rancid old tosser!"  
They proceeded to laugh for a while, then A short girl with jet black knee length hair and chocolate brown eyes jumped on Kaiekae's back and said "Yeeeeeehaaaaaaaww!!!" "Runi!!" Everybody said in unison. She was wearing a sleeveless purple tube top, a red mini-skirt, brown leather boots with pom-poms on the trim, and knee high red socks.  
Her brown haried blue eyed companion had to pry her off of Kaiekae.  
Utaro Matsuhiro. He was sporting his usual frumpy haircut, blue jeans with torn knees, a white T-shirt that read 'radioactive' in black letters, and black sneakers.  
"Looks like the gang's all here!" Then they all proceeded to head towards Inter-village Ninja High School! 

_**JT: That was rather...erm...**_

_**AB: Short?**_

_**JT: No.**_

_**JN: Odd?**_

_**JT: Not QUITE the word I'm looking for...**_

_**LK: Random?**_

_**JN: Sorta. Kind bland.**_

_**RM: Oh well. It's the first chapter. It's not supposed to be all that interesting unlike some of Jeffery's fics which are lame all through the whole thing.**_

_**LK: Or yours which start at random points and go from there and in all diredtions.**_

_**RM: Exactly!**_

_**LK: The Naruto characters will show up later. Right now we're just trying to introduce some of the characters who AREN'T from Naruto.**_

_**AB: Unlike Jess who likes to throw them in willy nilly.**_

_**JT: Shut up Alexander.**_

_**AB: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! Don't call me that!!!**_

_**JN: See you later folks!**_


	2. Attention!

Well, thanks to a certain someone named Sasukefanx12 I have quit for a while. Kudos to you Sasukefanx12! You didn't realize how badly you hurt my feelings just because I was trying to set an example for other people. I didn't edit that chapter, and left all of the evidence up, so if you are to be convicted of crime, then I will go down too.

For those who want to know EXACTLY what made me quit, it's this letter I received from Sasukefanx12 (I used copypasta):

Hey, I figured I'd send this 2 u in a masg since its not actually a  
reveiw,  
its more of a counter complaint.  
1. If u got a problem with my oppinions, thats too god damn bad, deal  
wit it,  
talk to me privatly, like i'm doin 2 u, i got my oppinion u got urs  
2. Do you have any friggen idea wut no pun intended means? because yes,  
im  
very well aware that was a pun, but at the time wen i was typing it, i  
didn't  
realize it was a pun, i just said holy shinigami cause i was sick of  
sayin  
holy god all the time, so i figured i'd mix it up a bit, i went back  
and  
reread my reveiw b4 i submitted it and found i made a pun, so i put "no  
pun  
intended" there, so there for, my pun wasn't intended. think of all  
your  
possibillitys b4 making accusations.  
3.This goes back to #1, I thought the story was strange, if u cant  
handle  
that, thats too friggen bad 4 u, i dont give a rats ass. I thought it  
was  
strange so i said it.  
4.The whole shirt thing, quite honestly, I think Ryuk is wearing more  
of a  
robe/cloak than a shirt, I could b wrong, but 2 me thats wut it looked  
like,  
just like Rem, it dosn't rly look like clothes, just how shinigami  
naturally  
look.  
5.This rly got my goat. I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK STRANGE  
MEANS! IF  
YOU WANNA TAKE IT AS A GOD DAMN INSULT THATS FINE AND DANDY WITH ME!  
BUT I  
SPACIFICLY SAID NOT BAD, SO IF YOU WANNA GO MAKE UP YOUR OWN DICTIONARY  
AND  
SAy STRANGE IS BAD, FINE WITH ME, BUT IN THE ENGLISH DICTIONARY,  
STRANGE IS  
STRANGE, ITS NOT GOOD OR BAD! I'M NOT GUNNA ALTER MY WAY OF SPEECH JUST  
TO  
MAKE AN ASSMONKEY LIKE YOU HAPPY!  
6. Next, Nobody else had a problem wit the way i type, so dont say "if  
u type  
liek dis, nobody will know what you're trying to say because we set our  
standards pretty high on a site for READING" Because in actuallity, its  
just  
you who dosn't know wut I'm sayin, so just say "I cant understand you"  
not  
"Nobody knows what your saying" because the 2nd one's not true. Also,  
get ur  
head outta the 18th century, notthat many ppl speak formaly anymore,  
especally  
on the internet, so suck it up and plaz come back 2 the 21st century.  
Like i  
said b4, nobody has 2 alter their way of speech 4 u, majority rules,  
and the  
majority of ppl on the internet, type somewhat like i do.Ok, Now that i'm done touching apon that, I'm just goin to say this;  
You r a  
gay retarded jerk who is extreemly selfcenterd, you expect others 2  
chane 4 u,  
that wont happen, in short, your an assmonkey. If you want 2 report me  
or do  
w/e for an offencive letter, voicing my oppinion, ect. and get my  
account  
banned, thats fine and dandy with me, i rly dont give a shit. youre a  
good  
writer,BUT that dosn't mean u get to act like jerk (Yes, i know i'm  
bein a  
jerk 2, and I rly dont care, because i have no good or bad rep sayin  
that i  
shouldn't b, or anything holding me back, wen some1 reveiws ur story,  
its  
thier oppinion, if you dont like their oppinion, close off reveiws from  
ur  
storys or just dont read em) 


End file.
